As is also known in the art, liquid crystal (LC) devices utilize transparent electrodes which are necessary to establish electrical fields within the device to produce desired and controllable modifications to the liquid crystal optical material properties. One widely used method of electrode formation to date is the deposition of a thin-film semiconductor such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or In2O3. Such conductive thin film semiconductors are inherently lossy particularly in the infrared wavelengths due to theft high electron concentrations and low carrier mobilities.
Transparent conductors are required in various applications. For example, in optical phased arrays (OPA's) a steered beam passes through electrical conductors that bias and address the liquid crystal molecules in the device. Preferably, the conductors exhibit very low electrical resistance as well as very low absorption at the wavelength of the steered beam. Using conventional techniques to provide transparent electrodes in OPA elements, indium oxide is disposed on sapphire substrates. To achieve satisfactory conductivity, the indium oxide is highly doped. In current technology, nonstoichiometric indium oxide is used as the transparent conductor. For a sheet resistance of 400 ohm/sq, the optical absorption to 1.06 μm laser light is 0.75-1.0%. Lower optical absorption and resistivity are desired for transparent electrodes to improve system performance, reduce optical bases, and reduce adverse laser heating in the system. Thus, one drawback to using highly doped indium oxide as electrodes (e.g. in OPA elements) is that such electrodes increase optical absorption of a steered optical beam.
Another drawback with the above-described approach is the use of substrates that exhibit birefringence (e.g. sapphire substrates). Substrates exhibiting birefringence alter the polarization of a steered optical beam. For polarization sensitive applications, an alternative substrate material having low optical absorption and minimal or no birefringence is desired. Thus, one alternative to using sapphire as a substrate is to use cubic spinel, (which does not exhibit birefringence) as a substrate. One drawback of crystal cubic spinel, however, is that it is relatively expensive compared with other substrate materials (e.g. compared with the cost of sapphire, for example). Furthermore crystal cubic spinel substrates are only available in relatively small diameters (e.g. two-inch diameters). For some applications, only one-half of an OPA can be fabricated from one two-inch substrate.